Inesperada aventura
by neah20
Summary: Merida maldice nuevamente el que le hablen de matrimonio, pero ella frustrada decide escapar para relajar un poco su temperamento... sin darse cuenta llego a un bosque nunca antes visto, sin prestar atención al ¿como?¿cuando? o el ¿por que? ella con su valentía decide tener una aventura para relajarse, sin saber que terminara de compañera de un grupo de enanos ONESHOT


One shot de Brave (Disney) y el hobbit, lo se, nada que ver un tema con el otro… pero oigan, cuando se tiene una imaginación demasiado grande… pues a expresarlo.

Espero que les guste, no asesinen sin piedad XD

Los personajes aquí presentes son prestados, correspondes a sus respectivos dueños…

Entre flechas

Mérida estaba furiosa al caminar marcaba con fuerza su paso mostrando su sentir, con su capa balanceándose con el viento y su vestido verde, acondicionado para las actividades físicas también ondeaba con furia… resaltando sus cabellos rebeldes del color de las llamas, además de sus arco y flechas (eso sin contar el cinto equipado) nunca salía de casa sin ellos (recordando lo recomendado por su padre "que seas una princesa… no significa que no te defiendas… hay peligro en todas partes"). Había decidido alejarse de su reino pensando en mil formas de arreglar sus problemas sin la necesidad de recurrir a la bruja… aunque con el último incidente era mala idea (debería tenerlo en claro), lo único bueno del asunto de transformar a su madre en oso fue reforzar sus lazos.

-PERO PORQUE NO ME ENTIENDE- grito en desesperación pidiendo consejos a ese cielo nublado, tragándose un grito de desesperación volviendo a clavar su mirada al suelo… desquitándose con una piedra que se atravesó –pensé que ya lo entendería… -se estiro su cabello, en una manera de expresar su frustración nuevamente - "Merida pronto tendrás que buscarte un esposo"- suavizo su voz tratando de imitar a la de su madre, parándose en la misma forma que lo haría –PERO PORQUE YO- volvió a reanudar su pesado caminar –solo han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que lo intento- se pasó su mano por la frente, arrastrándola por todo su rostro y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en campo abierto y un enorme bosque enfrente le impedía seguir con su discurso molesto, provocándole arrugar su nariz –donde demonios estoy- se cuestionó, estaba tan concentrada en su rencor… que no había medido distancias ni fijado dirección, pero ese tramo seguro que no lo conocía.

Un fuerte viento salió de aquel camino que se abría por los milenarios árboles, helándole hasta el alma –bien… una aventura me aliviara cualquier problema- recito quitándole importancia al hecho de desconocer ese lugar, dispuesta a abrirse paso por aquel terreno desconocido para ella. Apretó fuertemente su arco y se acomodó la correa de sus flechas avanzando sin titubear.

A la entrada del bosque, había una enorme estatua que estaba siendo conquistada por la hierba del bosque… con algunas extrañas escrituras adornándola –no hay respeto por las esculturas- se dijo así misma ante las incoherencias talladas en la piedra en una falta de respeto para el arte… si su madre viera eso seguro alguien recibiría su furia por tremendo sacrilegio.

Se adentró entre los arboles torcidos, siguiendo al parecer un camino preparado… paso tiempo caminando entre la vegetación, perdiendo la entrada siendo consumida por la oscuridad del lugar. Comenzó a sentir algo extraño, confusión y repentinas ganas de regresar… pero volteaba y solo veía a alguien dar la vuelta, provocando que sacara su arco y fleja –QUIEN ESTA AHÍ- grito colérica… sin recibir respuesta pasando tiempo antes de romper su postura de defensa, resoplo fastidiada decidiendo seguir su camino.

Camino y camino, perdiendo la noción del tiempo… agito con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de despejarla pues la sentía pesada… como si estuviera en una clase de su madre… indico al identificar un similar sentimiento de saturación –que demonios me pasa- se golpeó la cien en otro intento para despejarla.

De repente sintió que ya no podía caminar, estaba más que sorprendida por esto, se esforzó por soltarse pero no funcionaba era como haber sido atrapada… sus sentidos estaban nublados, pero alcanzaba a escuchar breves susurros acercándose, casi cayendo en la inconsciencia pero logro librarse de sus invisibles ataduras con ayuda de una navaja que extrajo con maestría en un intento desesperado. Se armó con el arco y flecha rápidamente fijando su vista en la presencia que sentía encima de ella disparando sin siquiera titubear ante lo desconocido y fue cuando cayó una enorme araña, siendo víctima de su fiel puntería. Ella no grito ante la criatura espeluznante nunca antes vista a su parecer, simplemente caminaba hacia atrás sin dejar de disparar mientras más de esas criaturas aparecían, estaba concentrada con el ceño serio atenta a su alrededor ya con sus pensamientos despejados… fino sudor adornando su frente mientras sus rizos bailaban con la brisa de ultratumba, cuando sintió que sus reservas de flechas comenzaba a escasear decidió dar la retirada, corriendo como sus pies se lo permitían… brincando raíces, esquivando árboles y para su mala suerte… adentrándose aún más en el bosque… su vestido no era impedimento, moviéndose con ella dándole buenos reflejos, en ocasiones volteaba sin detenerse… lanzando flechas al más próximo… continuando sin inmutarse su camino –Nunca terminan- se dijo entre jadeos, quitándose el cabello que se le atravesaba en el rostro. Justo en ese momento otro arácnido se le cruzaba enfrente provocando una barrida ante el intento fallido de frenarse, quedando en el suelo se posiciono para lanzar su última flecha, pero otra que no era la suya, le llego por la izquierda, salvándola de desperdiciarla.

Soltó un suspiro recostándose en un alivio… Pero su alivio no llego, cuando fue rodeada por otras personas apuntándola con flechas (que irónico)… según su punto de vista… sacándole un gruñido… esos extraños tenían aspecto bastante fino, parecían jóvenes pero juzgando sus ojos… era como ver la severidad de su madre –que hace una humana en nuestros dominios- dijo el que parecía ser el líder, rubio y con delicadas trenzas sosteniendo el resto resaltándole sus orejas puntiagudas (extraño), ojos intimidadores color azules de hielo.

-Dominios- cuestiono Mérida confundida, según ella no había salido de su reino –ustedes son los que están en nuestros dominios- endureció su gesto, no dejándose intimidar levantándose rápidamente con sus puños apretados en los costados, enderezándose en toda su altura.

-No sabes lo que hablas…- el líder se veía igual de intimidante, siseando sin quitar su vista ni aflojar el agarre de su flecha ante la extraña –estos son tierras de Thranduil, el rey de los elfos silvanos del Bosque Negro-

-Elfos… no me digas tonterías- recito furiosa la pelirroja, tomando su arco y flecha fijando su objetivo con rapidez–ellos no existen- apretó fuertemente su mandíbula soltando el primer ataque hacia el líder que hiso lo mismo, ante la confusión que pareció provocar su acto tomo su navaja desarmando al más próximo, que parecía femenino con un color pelirrojo pero más serio que el de ella, pero no le duro mucho su victoria cuando fue sujetada por un elfo mientras pataleaba –SUELTENME… MI PADRE EL REY FERGUS SE ENTERARA DE ESTO- grito con fuerza, mientras se empujaba hacia delante levantando a su captor tirándolo con violencia, pero no tuvo un suspiro cuando ahora fue sometida por otros dos –SUELTENME IDIOTAS- volvió a gritar con furia, poniendo su rostro algo rojo por el sentimiento.

-Parece que tenemos una princesa salvaje entre nosotros- recito la elfa pelirroja, recogiendo su arco partido por la navaja de la contrincante –legolas- se dirigió al líder, que miraba las flechas partidas por el impacto repentino de la chica extraña –y tiene buena puntería- alabó, al ver la escena que miraba su líder.

-Tauriel… vámonos- dijo el otro imperturbable, a pesar de los gritos insistentes de la joven al momento que le quitaban sus armas para mayor seguridad.

XXXXXX

Mérida soplaba resignada el rizo que se le atravesaba en el rostro nuevamente, bastante molesta a ser arrastrada por dos guardias… pues ni crean que iba a caminar… que sufran cargando peso muerto… una mínima venganza a su parecer.

Ante ella una fortaleza, que combinaba con el paisaje… un riachuelo rodeaba la hermosa estructura y una enormes puertas adornaban aquel puente que atravesaba la corriente del agua –WOW- dijo silbando, poniéndose de pie… librando a sus captores de seguirla cargando –lindo castillo- susurro, siendo escuchada por la elfa pelirroja, que sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Al abrir la estructura, pudo ver aún más belleza a su interior, algunas miradas eran dirigidas a ella… pero le importaba muy poco, pues trataba de ver todo a su alrededor… grabando en su memoria cada pieza del interior… una historia que adoraran los trillizos… pensó, caminando un tramo largo donde pilares tallados en forma de troncos sostenían el techo… puentes y raíces adornaban aquella que podía pasar por caverna pero dando un aire místico que tenía que alabar la chica.

Llegaron a una plataforma-Otro invitado- una voz fría interrumpió el análisis de la pelirroja, ahora impresionada por el hombre en frente de ella… con su rostro como mármol, coronado con algunas ramas de belleza anormal (mas anormal de los que la custodiaban)… con aires que obligaban a mostrar respeto, sentado en un trono elevado tallado de la misma naturaleza–dime… a quien debo dirigirme- cuestiono sereno, fijando su vista orgullosa en la chica.

Se soltó bruscamente de los que seguían custodiándose, plantándose en frente y alzando orgullosa la barbilla –Mérida- dijo secamente –hija del rey Fergus y Elinor… de DunBroch- sin dejarse dominar, fijo su vista sin vergüenza hacia el que se encontraba en aquel trono.

Legolas molesto por la actitud de aquella mujer estaba decidido a obligarla para que mostrara respeto pero fue detenido por un movimiento de su rey –hijo…- susurro, al decirle silenciosamente que estaba todo controlado –bien… doncella Mérida… a que se debe su presencia en mis dominios- cuestiono demandante.

Bufo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos torciendo un poco su boca en desaprobación –no entiendo que quiere decir con sus dominios… yo no he salido del reino- aclaro, frustrada porque todos parecían recalcar que es lugar era de ellos.

-Me temo… doncella Mérida… que esto no es parte de su reino…- comento sereno el rubio, poniendo su mano en la barbilla con interés clavando su sabia mirada–y en toda la tierra media… desconozco uno con el nombre de DunBroch- agrego.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, la pelirroja mostro un rostro con incertidumbre –no entiendo- fue lo único que dijo, tratando de esforzar su memoria para recordar en que momento paso sus límites de tierra… y más aún, que no conozcan su país.

-Lo que creo… doncella…- el elegante rey se puso de pie bajando de su trono con parsimonia y elegancia, llegando a la altura de la "invitada" que tuvo que levantar la mirada desafiante pero con tintes de desconcierto, salvaje para nombrarse princesa… pensó con seriedad, viendo las armas confiscadas por sus silenciosos soldados –es que usted está aquí con los enanos…- su voz cambio un poco a sonar algo amenazante, haciendo tragar saliva a la ahora silenciosa chica que tenía que admitir… que ese hombre tenía presencia de sobra… anotando mentalmente que podía rivalizar con su madre en cuanto a esencia –así que dígame… esta con ellos… o con nosotros- ahora se encontraba enfrente, mirándola desde su altura.

Mérida frunció el ceño –YO NO ESTOY CON NADIE- alzo la voz, cuadrándose y olvidando la presencia de ese nombrado rey –no se de lo que habla- completo testaruda, levantando el rostro para retarlo con la mirada.

-Llévensela… con los enanos- ordeno el rey con su rostro frio e inexpresivo, pero con sus ojos pintados con furia ante el recuerdo de que no recuperaría esas joyas de la montaña.

-A MI NADE ME TOCA- grito la chica, al lanzarle un golpe limpio al que se acercó primero pero eso solo atraso lo inevitable, llevándosela entre gritos y pataletas.

-Fue buena idea… mi señor- pregunto Tauriel, al ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido la cautiva aunque sus gritos todavía se escuchaban en eco… asombrando por la valentía de la chica… mientras el guardia que recibió su furia se iba a que lo checaran un curandero.

-Dudas de mis decisiones… Tauriel- cuestiono el rey, viéndola de reojo.

-No es eso… bueno es que no creo que venga con ellos- murmuro la elfa, tratando de arreglar la ofensa que al parecer lanzo.

-Pero tampoco conozco los nombres que menciono…- dio la espalda severo, pensando en lo que aquella niña había dicho.

XXXXX

La metieron en un calabozo, cerrando con rapidez al ver que la chica volteo dispuesta a encararlos… tomo los barrotes y comenzó a mover la puerta con violencia –SAQUENME- grito, al recargar su rostro en la puerta con el gesto más fiero.

-No… aquí es donde debes estar… sobre todo por faltarle el respeto a mi padre- recito el elfo que la había llevado al lugar, bastante extrañado por aquel comportamiento de una mujer pero con sus gestos inexpresivos.

-Pues no le hubiera faltado nada… si tan solo no me hubiera tratado así… como si fuera el más importante del lugar- orgullosa comento, sus ojos retadores ante los fríos de su captor.

Legolas simplemente arqueo la ceja incrédulo, pero sin dirigir palabra, ahí la dejo… encerrada por su insolencia.

-Estúpidos- dijo al soltar un fuerte suspiro de derrota, recargándose en la puerta dejándose caer abrazando sus rodillas.

-Me agradas… chiquilla- una voz interrumpió la soledad de la princesa cautiva –por lo que escuche… enfrentaste al mismo Thranduil, el rey de los elfos silvanos- parecía complacido.

-Siguen con lo de los elfos…- susurro molesta por el tema, aunque nunca en su vida había visto personas con orejas de esa forma –quien eres- cuestiono alzando un poco la voz, resignándose a que posiblemente no habría nada que hacer que compartir su soledad con los otros reos.

-Balin… - contesto.

-Ah ya veo- dijo con un tono de voz algo desinteresada, dejando caer su cabeza en aquella puerta resoplando otro de sus risos rebeldes de su rostro –alguna idea de cómo escapar- pregunto

-Escapar suena bien…- otra voz se escuchó –por cierto soy Kili- se presentó.

-Hay que esperar a Bilbo…- ahora otro tipo de voz –yo soy Fili- también se presentó.

-Pues cuantos hay aquí- cuestiono Mérida.

-12- comento otro, con voz severa y a comparación de los primeros… este no completo lo dicho con su nombre.

-Somos muchos… por lo menos no me aburriré- comento casual –Yo soy Mérida- se presentó, muchos "un placer" se empezaron a escuchar en desorden… con sus respectivos nombres aunque no presto atención, todos parecían rimar.

-Y el ultimo es Thorin- el que conoció como Balin le dijo a la chica, aunque esta tampoco le puso atención.

De repente aquellas luces que conocía como destino comenzaron a adornar su celda, ya tenía desde el incidente con el oso que no las veía –que quieren ustedes- dijo en voz baja, al ponerse a gatas dispuesta a ver dónde se dirigían esos seres de luz pero en ese momento, su celda se abría… mostrando a una persona con la estatura de un niño pero rasgos de adulto.

-Dama Mérida… yo soy Bilbo Bolsón- comento con una gran sonrisa al abrirle la celda, pero fue recibido con una mirada inquisidora y curiosa.

-Que eres tu- cuestiono al verlo de manera descarada de arriba abajo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose pero no perdiendo de vista a la nueva criatura –eres muy bajito-

-No soy bajito… soy un hobbit- comento algo molesto el hombre, ante la insistente mirada azulada de la mujer que arqueo las cejas sosprendida.

-Hobbit- dijo dudosa al salir de la celda, pero su sorpresa solo aumento al ver a sus "compañeros" de celda que eran un poco más altos que ese extraño hombrecito –y ustedes- cuestiono.

-Parece que en su vida no ha visto a un enano… o hobbit- dijo un hombre canoso que por la voz identifico como Balin.

-Donde has vivido mujer- comento el otro que también reconoció por la voz como Fili.

-Pues al parecer… en un lugar donde ustedes son leyendas de historias para contarle a los niños- contesto Mérida, al arquear ambas cejas continuando su análisis al grupo… deteniéndose con el que parecía tener un porte aún más recio que cualquiera del grupo… suponía que era Thorin por lo silencioso.

-Ese lugar existe- cuestiono Kili incrédulo, pues era novedad que alguien no supiera de ellos… tal vez de los hobbit, pero aun en el sur conocían a los enanos.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder- el de voz severa y porte recio interrumpió –los elfos se darán cuenta de nuestro escape-

-Solo síganme- indico Bilbo, coronando la fila en descenso aun ante las quejas de los otros enanos que obedecieron a regañadientes.

-Esperen… no me puedo ir sin mi arco- exclamo Mérida, recibiendo miradas incrédulas del grupo ante la mención de un arma a su cargo… eso agregando el significado del comentario que en ese momento era el equivocado–me lo dio mi padre… no puedo perderlo- explico.

-No hay tiempo- Thorin dirigió una dura mirada a la chica, pero esta solo se la respondió con la misma intensidad causando incomodidad a los que estaban en medio de ese duelo cruel de miradas.

-Bien… sabe dónde metieron las armas… Bilbo- exigió la pelirroja, al pasar adelante ignorando la intensidad del líder causando algo de asombro y más incomodidad en el grupo.

-Bueno… están bajando las escaleras al lado izquierdo… en una pequeña bóveda- comento el hobbit removiéndose por la demanda de la mujer –pero es peligroso- advirtió.

-No se preocupen por mi… entiendo que ustedes tengan sus propios problemas- comento seria Mérida, dándole una mirada a Thorin… echándole prácticamente el dardo.

-Pero es peligroso- dijo el más viejo del grupo, con un tono de preocupación a pesar de haberla conocido muy poco… era su deber velar por los más jóvenes, aun siendo de la raza de los hombres… pero era una niña… por Durin no la podían abandonar a su suerte.

-Ella ya dijo… nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas- corto Thorin, obligándolos a dirigirse miradas preocupadas –vamos Bilbo- exigió al hobbit, viendo que la chica se adelantaba a paso acelerado al destino señalado donde las armas se guardaban.

XXXXX

Mérida se dirigió al lugar donde le indicaron, pegándose a la pared ante un soldado vigilando –tengo que darme prisa- se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo el escándalo que se formaría al saberse que habían escapado.

Con sigiles fue acercándose a esa bóveda mencionada, abriendo la puerta admirando todas las armas ahí guardadas pero escrudiño con esmero buscando lo querido –donde estará- murmuro al adentrarse, buscando el dichoso arco… que aunque estaba chamuscada por aquella vez que su madre lo lanzo a la chimenea era de preciado valor.

Cuando lo encontró casi brinca de alegría, pero no era momento para esos arranques así… miro el resto del lugar encontrando flechas, unas hermosas flechas… cargando dos equipos de las mismas que amarro a su espalda y otra a la cintura… sus cuchillos tendrían que ser perdida, pero no había tiempo para buscarlos saliendo del lugar… volteo a ambos lados del pasillo… decidiendo por donde salir –oh por donde… por donde…- susurro al pasarse la mano por su cabello apretando con fuerza sus dientes.

-NO TE MUEVAS- alguien grito desde el final del pasillo, llamando la atención en ese punto donde estaba el hijo del rey elfo (ahora si creía que eran elfos).

Mérida tenso su arco señalando al que amenazaba con frustrar su escape, caminando hacia atrás sin quitar su concentración al objetivo que también hacia lo mismo con su arma –es imposible no moverme- respondió altanera, sonriendo orgullosa.

El rubio contrincante solo levanto una ceja, ante lo dicho… pero no se dejó impresionar, entrecerró los ojos lanzando el primer ataque… siendo respondido con la misma maestría… ambas flechas colisionaron quedando en medio del camino ante la igualdad… pero en silencio continuaron acercándose a su objetivo sin detener su embate.

-LOS ENANOS HAN ESCAPADO-alguien grito, distrayendo al elfo… y en ese momento alguien tomo la mano de la princesa metiéndola por un pasillo con rapidez, perdiendo de vista al príncipe.

-Por aquí… dama Mérida- era Bilbo que quien sabe de dónde había salido, arrastrándola hacia un lugar con rapidez ante el eco de sus perseguidores cerca… llegaron a un lugar donde barriles descansaban y soldados estaban noqueados en una mesa.

-Tardaste Bilbo…- Balin indico desde el interior de los barriles, donde el resto de los enanos saludaban con alivio a los recién llegados… ante un gruñido de desaprobación del líder enano.

-Lo siento… pero no soy tan rápido- se excusó el hobbit con cansancio, pero bastantes cortes aun en esa situación.

La dirigió hasta ese lugar, accionando la palanca de esa manera los barriles comenzaron a caer hacia el rio…gritos de sorpresa vinieron de los desprevenidos hombrecillos –no me digas que…- dijo la pelirroja, al adivinar el plan del pequeño.

-Así es… SALTA- grito Bilbo al pararse encima de la ahora cerrada salida, provocando que se abriera con el peso de ambos.

Frio fue lo que sintió al tocar el agua y la fuerza de la corriente no ayudaba, sintió que la tomaban del brazo provocando que saliera a flote viendo las cavernas que arrastraban la corriente –espero que este viaje sea de su agrado dama Mérida- Fili la saludaba, fue el que la ayudo con una sonrisa burlona ante el bufido de la susodicha–agárrese fuerte… que este paseo será movido- sugirió al momento en que alguien gritaba "agárrense", sintió la gravedad haciendo lo suyo dando vueltas por el movimiento y el desnivel.

-esto es divertido-indico mientras tosía algo de agua quitándose los cabellos de la cara carcajadas divertidas de los cercanos, miro a su alrededor, viendo la estructura de un canal la rapidez había disminuido saliendo de aquella caverna donde arboles adornaban las orillas… un panorama hermoso sino fuera por los gritos en un idioma extraño para ella, un fuerte golpe la saco de sus cavilaciones, parando la huida… tomo fuerza alzándose en lo alto del barril, observando que la puerta de ese arroyo había sido cerrada y en la cima por lo menos tres guardias, dispuestos a tomarlos bajo custodia… pero estos caían por flechas desconocidas truncando el arresto.

Dirigiendo ahora su mirada a sus "salvadores" se dio cuenta de lo horripilante que eran esas criaturas, al parecer con más negras intenciones que los nombrados "elfos".

-SON ORCOS- grito uno de los enanos, la pelirroja frunció el ceño al escuchar la nueva mítica palabra además del tono manejado… clasificándolos como enemigos mentalmente.

Mérida con sus brazos tomo empuje del barril que la sostenía asustando a Fili, pasando hacia el otro y antes de que Kili tuviera oportunidad, ella ya se encontraba en la superficie con arco en mano sin detener su caminar… atenta a cualquier intervención tanto elfica como de esos feos… dispuesta a accionar esa palanca que parecía ser la libertad en ese arrollo para sus colegas de escape, se agacho ante el ataque de una de las criaturas a su espalda… con un golpe en seco lo aparto de su camino… llegando a su objetivo –SUJETENSE- ordeno sin tapujos al accionar el mecanismo. Era rodeada pero ella no caería sin luchar… escucho que la llamaban los que ahora eran arrastrados por la corriente… esquivo y lanzo flechas, pero sus movimientos no cubrían a todos los adversarios pero parecía que estaba de suerte porque sus antes captores se cargaban a los horrendos enemigos dándole la oportunidad de escape golpeando a los que estaban frente.

-DAMA MERIDA- grito Bilbo con esfuerzo, al ver a la chica que dejaban nuevamente atrás… él había decidido regresar por ella en contra de la voluntad de Thorin… pero eso no estaba en la naturaleza de un hobbit.

Mérida lo escucho, vio que los elfos tenían a todos ocupados, vio una escalinata que subía por esa muralla, llegando a ese punto donde tenía vista panorámica del rio… con sigiles acompañada con suerte descendió completa… corriendo lo que sus fuerzas podía soportar… lo bueno de estar mojada era que su cabello se mantenía lejos de sus ojos… pensaba en consuelo, el terreno tenia su dificultad, relieves y rocas salían además que los orcos parecían pisarle los talones… escuchaba los gritos de los enanos alentándola a seguir, pero ellos también tenían sus problemas pues del otro lado del rio otros feos les daban alcance… algunos de los nombrados orcos salían a su paso, pero ella no se detenía apuntando de manera temeraria sin bajar la velocidad de su escape.

Una de esas criaturas le salió enfrente, pero fue asesinado por otra flecha, al dirigir su mirada vio al príncipe, que se le veía disgustado al otro lado del rio… pero ella le regalo la mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia que pareció hacerlo fruncir su ceño, aunque con esa expresión casi ni se notaba.

Escuchaba las peleas de los propios hombrecillos en sus barriles, ella los auxiliaba con lo que podía pero también debía asegurar su bienestar aunque alabo los esfuerzos de los enanos que se hacían de armas de los propios orcos… otros elfos daban también su muestra en el manejo del arco, luciéndose entre ramas que adornaban aquel camino natural del agua –presumidos- gruño al ver su agilidad asombrosa de brincar entre las ramas.

Siguieron con su camino, de su lado se unió la elfa pelirroja que la apoyaba de manera elegante –buen trabajo… princesa- felicito al sacar su daga y degollar a una de esas criaturas que se atravesaron.

-Gracias- contesto interrogante por lo amigable del antes enemigo, sin detener su ataque ni paso, saltando, apuntando y lanzando a diestra y siniestra sus flechas. Pero parte de su concentración fue sacada al ver como el que reconoció como el príncipe elfo se deslizaba de las ramas, ayudando a los de los barriles… luego salto encima de dos de ellos sin perturbarse por el movimiento de la corriente luciendo su buen equilibrio cuando en un instante estaba en un solo pie, siempre atacando… salto, golpeando a otros enanos usándolos de puente para llegar a la orilla donde ella se encontraba.

-Una competencia… bien… si es lo que quieres- Mérida lanzo el reto al frio personaje, cuando la pelirroja se adelantó a ellos… tomo tres flechas al mismo tiempo, esperando no pasar el ridículo… pero si funciono, derribando a la misma cantidad de contrincantes mientras en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa orgullosa y una mirada de "supera eso".

Legolas simplemente arqueo una ceja, pero en silencio golpeo a uno de los orcos usándolo para resbalar por aquel terreno logrando velocidad superando a las que dejaban atrás.

-Es bueno nuestro señor legolas- su acompañante elfo le dijo con un tono algo de burla, al ver la expresión perpleja de la antes cautiva.

-No tanto como yo- dijo orgullosa al apretar el paso al ver que el susodicho ya estaba nuevamente en tierra, pero su camino ahí se cortaba… con todo su carácter valiente y ante el asombro de los que dejaba atrás, se lanzó con gallardía de espaldas al rio, lanzando flechas para matar a los últimos dos orcos que iban a atacar por la espalda a aquellos aliados inesperados.

Sintió el golpe del agua nuevamente, siendo ayudada otra vez a salir a flote –gracias- recito con alivio además de adrenalina de sobra, pero fue cuando los vio nuevamente… aquellas luces del destino bailando en la orilla del rio como burlándose de ella –maldita sea- gruño al quitarse su cabellera de sus ojos, asustando al hobbit que la había ayudado a salir.

XXXXX

Los barriles toparon en la orilla, alejados de cualquier enemigo… Mérida camino hacia tierra, levantando su vestido y quitándose el cabello del rostro –bien… todos completos- cuestiono al caer de rodillas soltando un suspiro de alivio y descanso.

-Fue asombrosa su destreza allá atrás- alabo el hobbit, mientras relataba lo que el presencio.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer con sus habilidades en el arco- índico Balin con una sonrisa de asombro.

La pelirroja se inflo de orgullo, levantándose –no fue nada- indico apenada, halagos no se hicieron esperar por el resto del grupo.

-Kili está herido- indico con preocupación Fili, llamando la atención de los que platicaban.

La chica iba a acercarse, pero nuevamente las flamitas bailaban a lo lejos… causando algo de curiosidad, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguirlas… se fue alejando del grupo, pero alguien la sostuvo.

-Donde va- cuestiono el hobbit, que fue el único que detecto la lejanía de la aliada inesperada.

-Ves eso…- indico señalando las llamas azules, causando asombro en el pequeño… ella agradecía que no desaparecieran –esas luces nos guían a nuestro destino…- explico con una sonrisa –ellas me llaman de alguna manera… y yo debo ir a ese encuentro-

-Entonces te vas- cuestiono el hobbit frunciendo el ceño

La chica se encogió de hombros –no lo sé… pero debo tener el valor de seguir mi camino- dijo con algo de sabiduría.

-Fue corto el tiempo… hubiera deseado conocerte aún más… dama Mérida- indico Bilbo al tomar sus manos –pero con ese corto tiempo, llegue a notar su valía-

La sonrisa dibujo el rostro femenino –fue divertido…- acepto al soltarse de esas manos –me despides del resto…- indico al desviar su vista al grupo de enanos que los miraban con extrañeza, ella simplemente se inclinó en despedida.

Un suspiro de Bilbo salió de su interior, puede que ella seria de más utilidad en el viaje… pero posiblemente no era su camino el seguirlos hasta el final, aunque la recordaría en sus relatos… un corto tiempo había pasado con ellos, dejándolo con un sentimiento de insatisfacción que posiblemente no sería el único en sentir.

-A donde fue- indico Balin, viendo como la chica desaparecía entre la maleza… su cabello rojo ya era un punto a distancia.

-A Seguir su destino- informo con misterio Bilbo, viendo hacia el grupo que alcanzo a escuchar esto último… observándolo con molestia.

-Está mejor… no podíamos asegurar el bienestar de la chiquilla…- indico duramente Thorin, al cruzarse de brazos –aunque fuera buena en la lucha- aclaro ante las miradas recriminatorias de Balin.

El hobbit suspiro, pero la tranquilidad duro poco ya que eran atacados por flechas… desviando su vista hacia el atacante, que era un hombre que se presentó de nombre Bardo, quien los ayudaría a cruzar en su barco.

XXXXX

Mérida estornudo por enésima vez, pescaría un resfriado de seguro… camino sin perder de vista esas llamitas que se abrían paso entre los arboles retorcidos, escucho a lo lejos movimiento pero este sonaba en eco –a donde me llevas- se quejó, gruñendo y abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de entrar en calor.

Pero este solo hiso un ruidito que la exaspero –si no fueras lo único conocido en este mundo donde la fantasía se hiso realidad… -dijo de manera amenazante, viendo de manera recriminatoria a ese místico ser de fuego.

-DONDE HAS ESTADO- alguien la llamo, saliendo de entre los arboles… su madre de manera severa la miraba, pero fue a abrazarla –estas empapada- indico con preocupación, sin soltarla –ha sido un largo tiempo de búsqueda… estábamos preocupados- indico al reforzar su agarre, pasando por alto la humedad… conociendo lo aventurera de su hija era milagro que no estuviera llena de barro.

-Lo siento madre…- indico al soltarse con extrañeza, viendo a su alrededor ahora ese bosque si era el más conocido… frunció el ceño ante eso.

-Bien Mérida…- suspiro en alivio, ahora observándola recriminatoriamente–no te permito que vuelvas a salir molesta…- regaño al ponerse sus manos en la cadera, provocando un resoplido en su hija –no hagas esa cara…- amenazo.

-Bueno… es solo que parece ser la segunda vez que alguien me regaña- índico recordando la intensidad de la mirada de ese rey elfo, ahora se preguntaba cómo sería el choque entre su madre y ese ser.

-No me vengas con eso…- interrumpió –habíamos quedado en hablar si algo te molesta…- suspiro, tratando de calmar su temperamento, tomando las manos de su hija.

-Lo se… pero cuando vienes con el tema de…- arrugo su nariz con desagrado –matrimonio… no lo soporto- acepto encorvándose cansada.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo… y que mejor que conocer a los prospectos- índico con paciencia, sabiendo que ese tema era algo explosivo.

-No me interesan los primogénitos de los líderes de clanes vecinos- informo volteando los ojos de solo recordarlos.

-No son de clanes vecinos… Mérida- indico severa su madre, ahora empujándola para que avanzaran rumbo al castillo.

-Un clan extranjero menos- imploro cansada la pelirroja, dejándose arrastrar.

Elinor se reprimió una sonrisa enigmática –ni siquiera es clan… es un príncipe- informo, pero su hija no mostraba interés –el padre tiene un porte bastante severo… -siguió con su plática, dando detalles de los extranjeros pero la pelirroja no escuchaba ya… observando con rencor ese castillo que a veces era su casa y otras una jaula.

-Creo que tenemos una competencia pendiente- alguien la saco de sus pensamientos pesimistas, cuando entrando al castillo salieron en su encuentro… dirigiendo con rapidez su vista hacia el desconocido.

-Oh Príncipe Legolas…- dijo su madre con algo de vergüenza, pues su hija estaba mojada y para nada dispuesta a ser vista de esa manera.

Mérida pareció shockeada, viendo intermitentemente a su madre y a ese príncipe amargado en un deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra –que hice para merecer esto- se dijo a sí misma, Elinor la vio de manera recriminatoria mientras el joven pareció levemente divertido.

Para Legolas habían pasado miles de años desde ese leve encuentro en el bosque negro, pero aún mantenía pendiente ese reto abierto que con ayuda de su amigo Gimli, decidió ponerle fin aunque su buen amigo habia dejado de existir hace tanto... Un suspiro de tristeza por el recuerdo… sin saber que Elinor estaba más interesada en otra forma de relación para su hija.

XXXXX

FIN?

Un capitulo piloto… único en su especie XD

Se que tauriel no existe en el libro... Pero me imagine que seria una gran complice

Disculpe los errores ortograficos... Por mas que leo siempre se pasan

Espero les haya gustado aunque si fuera yo… me hubiera matado por dejarlo asi, pero hasta ahí llego mi imaginación… :3


End file.
